


You're So Smart

by kaydens_corner



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad Grog, This is really sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydens_corner/pseuds/kaydens_corner
Summary: “Die you mother fucker!!!” Grog screamed, swinging his fist once more in the face of the giant. The giant swung its sword towards Grog, hitting his stomach. Despite his rage, Grog stumbled back, pain filling his body. “GROG!” Pike cried, rushing over to heal him. “That’s it, I’m out of spells!!”. With that, the giant lifted its foot, kicking Pike, hard in the chest, the air escaped her lungs as she flew backward, hitting her head on the cavern wall behind her. “No one hurts my best friend!!!” Grog shouted, taking one final hit at the giant. It fell to the ground, dead.“PERCY?! VEX?! SCANLAN?! ANYONE?!” Grog screamed, looking around, unable to see the rest of the party. “... Grog” Pike chokes from behind him.“Pike” he panicked, kneeling at her side.-----So I wrote this (with help from my good friend @Areaofdestruction on Instagram) for the 'Dying In Their Arms' prompt on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card. Its the first prompt that I have completed so I am very excited! I used to write over on Wattpad but I've deleted all my stuff on there now and this is my first time writing on here!! I hope you enjoy this!! Warning, you may cry, my friend says that what I've written is pretty sad :(





	You're So Smart

“Die you mother fucker!!!” Grog screamed, swinging his fist once more in the face of the giant. The giant swung its sword towards Grog, hitting his stomach. Despite his rage, Grog stumbled back, pain filling his body. “GROG!” Pike cried, rushing over to heal him. “That’s it, I’m out of spells!!”. With that, the giant lifted its foot, kicking Pike, hard in the chest, the air escaped her lungs as she flew backward, hitting her head on the cavern wall behind her. “No one hurts my best friend!!!” Grog shouted, taking one final hit at the giant. It fell to the ground, dead. “PERCY?! VEX?! SCANLAN?! ANYONE?!” Grog screamed, looking around, unable to see the rest of the party. “... Grog” Pike chokes from behind him. “Pike” he panicked, kneeling at her side. He looked at her body with horror, blood dripping from her mouth, her armor buckled in crushing her chest. He quickly got her out of her armor. “Grog ...it’s so ... hard to breathe” she cried weakly, coughing with every word that escaped her mouth. “I don’t know what to do Pike, I’m not clever, I don’t have any spells and I don’t know any first aid” Grog wipes the blood from her mouth. “It... hurts... so bad. I think... my ribs are... broken” Pike placed her hand on her chest. “We need to get back to Whitestone, it’s not far, I can’t see Vox Machina here so they will hopefully be waiting for us there. They will know what to do” Grog said, gently scooping Pike up, into his arms. As he ran, he noticed blood dripping from the back of Pikes head. “Pike... Your head is bleeding, a lot” he said, slowing his pace to a walking speed. “It also... really hurts. I feel kinda dizzy too” She replied. “I’ll go slower, just hang in there buddy” he held her tighter. His mind was racing, he couldn’t lose his best friend. Grog walked for over an hour, holding Pike in his arms. “You ok, Pike?” He asked. “I... think I’m... getting... worse” she struggled. “Let’s take a break. We can sit here.” Grog went to place her sat up against a tree but she quickly grabbed his arm. “No. Please, can you hold me. I’m scared” she started to cry. “Of course I can” he smiled, sitting down and holding her in his arms. She started to feel extremely drowsy. Pikes chest started to ache and burn, worse than before. Grog felt her tiny hand wrap around his thumb, he held her close. “You’re going to be ok, Pike. We’ll find Vox Machina, they will know what to do” He said, attempting to reassure her. “Grog?” She looked up, her weak body quivering at the small movement. “Yeah” Grog looked at her with a smile. “You’re so smart. I hope you know that. I’m so so proud of you.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “Pike... please don’t say it like that.” He started to tear up. “Like what, Grog?” She sighed. “Like you’re going to die...” She didn’t reply, she just lifted her hand and wiped away his tears. “Hey! Do you remember that time, that Vax hid Taryon’s armor when we were all on vacation and he thought it was Percy? That was so funny, wasn’t it?” Grog laughed. He glanced down at Pike as he felt Pike’s grip on his thumb loosen. Her eyes were closed and she was starting to go ever so slightly cold in Grogs hands. “Pickle? Pickle, say something.” Grog started to cry. He quickly placed his hand on her chest. “Pike???”. Tears flowed down his cheeks. He lifted her up resting her head on his shoulder. “Buddy, don’t go... please”. Grog brought his knees up, scared, holding Pike, crying. He quickly pulled out a blanket from his pack and wrapped her in it. “You’re just cold. It is quite cold out tonight. You just need to warm up, that’s all, right? Maybe I didn’t feel your heart in the right place, I’ll try again” Grog panicked. He placed his hand on her chest once again but all he felt was her severely broken ribs. “Pike...” he choked back tears. For the next day, he carried on talking to Pike as he traveled, her dead body in his arms, he didn’t want to accept she was gone. He would reminisce about all the good times they had together. He looked down at her still body in his arms, ‘she looks so peaceful’ Grog thought as he pushed her hair out of her face. He sighed, standing up and continuing to walk. It wasn’t long till he could see Whitestone on the horizon. “We’re nearly there, Pike” he started to tear up. He started to run as he got closer to Whitestone castle. “Percy?! Keyleth?! Vex?! Scanlan?!” He screamed. “GROG!? Where have you- Oh no….” Vex went quiet as she saw Pike in Grog’s arms. A few moments later, Percy, Keyleth, and Scanlan rushed in. “What happened?” Percy's face became serious as he rushed over, placing his fingers on Pike’s neck for a moment the sighing and shaking his head at Vex in sorrow... “The other giant that arrived after we all got split up, kicked her in the chest and she hit her head too. We were trying to get back but… but…” Grog couldn’t finish without crying. Grog sat down, still holding Pike. Scanlan sat down next to him and started to run his hand through Pike’s hair. “Was it peaceful?…” Scanlan asked. “Her death?” Grog looked at him. “Yes, did she die peacefully?” Scanlan said, a tear rolling down his cheek. “It was. I noticed that she was getting worse, I didn’t know what to do, I’m not clever, I couldn’t help her. So I sat down, holding her… She told me that I’m so clever… and… and she is proud of me. And then I just started to reminisce about funny things that we had all done and I looked down and she had gone… She didn't struggle…She was obviously scared but, I held her and haven’t put her down since.’ Grog explained. Scanlan gestured for Grog to pass her over. Grog gently laid Pike in Scanlan’s arms. “Thank you, Grog” Scanlan looked up at Grog with a smile. “For what? I’m useless, I couldn’t even stop my best friend from dying” He sighed, looking down at the stone floor. “For not leaving her behind. No amount of magic or even patching up her wounds would have saved her, you did your best. She died knowing she was loved. That’s the best any of us could have done” Scanlan held Grogs hand, just like Pike had done before she died “That's how she held my hand before she died…” Tears started to flow heavier from Grogs eyes. “Come on, we better start preparing a funeral… It needs to be perfect” Keyleth sighed. Vox Machina were all crying at this point. A few days later, the funeral was ready. Beautiful flower arrangements had been made, her coffin was perfect. The coffin was left open so they could place something special inside with her. Vox Machina was invited up to the front to see Pike and place something with her. Vex anxiously stepped forward first as everyone else was too upset. She lent over and kissed Pikes forehead, “Say hello to Vax for me, won’t you?” She whispered. She placed her hand on Percy’s shoulder as he stepped forwards. One by one, they all said goodbye to Pike. As the funeral ended, Keyleth held Vex’s hand, “I hope Pike has told Vax off for leaving, and then he has told her off for leaving us” Keyleth gave a pained giggle. “I hope so too” Vex smiled. Suddenly a raven flew down and landed around their feet. The raven hopped up onto the seat and sat between them. Keyleth gave the raven a little pat and the raven nestled closer into the two women. They looked at each other and then Vex looked back down to the raven. “We miss you and Pike...” she sighed. The raven looked up at her, sitting down, he was going to stick around for a while.


End file.
